fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Page
Page is a character in Fable III. She is one of the active followers of the Hero. She can be seen in a meeting of rebels with Ben Finn and Kalin. During the trailer for Fable III, she is seen s tanding with the prince and other followers of the prince as they begin to fight an army of royal guards. She is seen throwing a bomb into the Royal army ranks and helping pull down the statue of Logan. She has great accuracy (She demonstrates this at the masquerade ball) & guile (If you hang around Ben Finn & Walter when Page wants to get dressed for the ball, then Walter mentions it). Her background is largely unknown. Page is the leader of the Bowerstone Resistance, an underground organization working against King Logan. Page and the rest of the resisters live in the privacy of the Bowerstone sewers. Page puts her resistance duties above all else, having witnessed firsthand the injustice and suffering that Logan has imposed on the common folk. Though Page is never quick to trust a stranger, she is still compassionate and cares for her people. She has similarities to Hammer, mainly because of her hair, and for her enthusiasm for fighting and roughness. She also has a close resemblance to Whisper, a rival of the Hero of Oakvale who appeared in the original Fable. 'Story Appearances' She asks the Hero to promise to change Bowerstone Industrial to help the people. She also helps you infiltrate Reaver's Mansion in order to save some captured rebels. During the second part of the game you meet with Page a number of times where she will argue for helping the people against Reaver's suggestions that would ignore or harm them. It is up to you whether you decide to support Page, causing you to lose Gold from your treasury, or to support Reaver which will save or earn you gold. The tasks she will ask you to do when you become King or Queen are: *Change the Reaver Industries factories into schools. (Losing 200,000 gold & gaining good morality points) *Rebuild Bowerstone Old Quater (Losing 550,000 gold & gaining good morality points) *Renovate Bowerstone Orphanage (Losing 50,000 gold & gaining good morality points) *Find Nigel Ferret (He will try & bribe you with 100,000 gold which will give you evil morality points. Or you can side with Page & not take the gold & gain good morality points) *Not drain Bower Lake (Lose 50,000 gold & gain good morality points) Agreeing with Page on all of her tasks will make you & her more close. You will also become more virtuous. Trivia *In her wanted posters, Page strongly resembles Hammer from Fable II. *If you look closely at her, one can find that she uses a Steel Longsword and what is possibly a Steel Flintlock Pistol. *She was accidentally revealed by Louise Murray in an interview here. She states there is an actress called "Naomi Paige" however the developer Gradius1 here says that the First name is Naomi, but the last name is a character. The voice actress has been confirmed to be Naomie Harris. *In "The Masquerade", when she shoots at Reaver, a glitch can occur when it looks like she has no gun, and a bullet just appears out of thin air. *Before the Masquerade Ball, Page approvingly remarks on the male or female Hero's attire and notes that it brings out the color in Hero's eyes. *A portrait furniture piece of Page can be found in a chest in the sewers. It is located in a small area through a hole in the wall that you pass when leaving through the back exit of the sewers with Ben Finn to go steal a ship to Aurora. *In Page's portrait she is wearing her masquerade outfit. This may suggest that she was wearing the masquerade outfit when she had her portrait painted. *Page seems to be a rival to Reaver and yet Reaver does not regard her as such. *Page seems to comment on Ben Finn each time he makes a move on her. *Naomie Harris is the voice actor for Page. *She is the only one in the trial who doesn't want you to execute Logan, despite her struggle against him. Perhaps she is a more direct enemy to Reaver than she is to Logan. *In some of your court decisions, Page usually acts as the voice of reason and/or kindness, opposing Reaver's cruelty. *It is revealed by Walter that Page used to work in a factory as a child. *In the Fable III Limited Collectors Edition card deck, Page is seen as the Queen of Diamonds. Category:Characters Category:Fable III Characters